The Sillence
by Secret Lilac
Summary: Arus sungai membawanya mengarungi berbagai tempat yang tidak ia ketahui, dengan mata terpejam yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terlelap selama perjalanan. Ketika perahu kecilnya tak dapat melanjutkan perjalanan, sosok itu yang selalu menemaninya. Tak ada respon ketika teman barunya itu mengajaknya berbicara, hanya ada kesunyian disekitar mereka.


**The Sillence**

**.**

**Yu-Gi-OH! Arc-V © Kazuki Takahashi  
**

**.**

Lantunan melodi lembut berpadu dengan merdunya riak ikan-ikan kecil yang menari di dalam cairan sebening kaca. Semilir angin lembut bertiup menerpa wajah tampan yang tengah terlelap, senyuman indah yang menghiasinya seakan mengatakan dirinya tengah berada di dalam surga yang indah. Dengan perahu tua yang senantiasa menampung dirinya, Ia berkelana sepanjang arus sungai membawanya. Mengelilingi berbagai tempat yang belum pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

Lelap sekali ia tertidur hanya beralaskan tumpukan rumput kering yang dibuat sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk sebuah ranjang baginya untuk berbaring dan beristirahat, karung kecil yang berisi dengan kapas sebagai bantal empuk untuk kepalanya. Angin malam tak akan bisa membuatnya kedinginan karena bunga-bunga yang menyelimuti tubuh dan juga kakinya menjaga agar dirinya terlindung dari hawa dingin dan tetap hangat. Setiap perahu kecilnya itu berlalu, melodi indah itu selalu terdengar seakan menjadi pengiring kepergiannya.

Ketika perahu kecil yang ia tumpangi tak bisa lagi meneruskan perjalanan, Ia harus menetap di tempat dimana ia berada saat ini. Sebuah perairan asing yang diselimuti oleh kabut tipis yang penuh dengan bunga lotus dan teratai di dalamnya. Siang dan malam ia lewati tanpa sedikitpun berpindah dari tempat dimana ia berada—perahu kecilnya tak dapat bergerak dan teratai-teratai yang tumbuh diatas perairan mulai menghabat perahunya untuk melaju.

"Siapa namamu?" ucapan itu terlontar dari sosok manis yang muncul disamping perahu kecil miliknya—suaranya terdengar begitu jernih dan lembut "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab sama sekali?" tanyanya kembali

Tentunya tak ada jawaban yang dapat terlontar keluar. Hanya ada keheningan dan juga bunyi gemericik air yang disebabkan oleh para ikan-ikan kecil.

Siang dan malam yang selalu ia habiskan hanya seorang diri—hanya dirinya dengan perahu kecil yang menjadi rumahnya, kini ia mendapati sosok itu selalu kembali ke tempat dirinya berada. Terkadang ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi perahu dan memandanginya atau memberikan bunga lotus yang ia kumpulkan agar bisa ditata disekitar dirinya. Tujuannya memang baik, tetapi ia tak mengerti kenapa sosok itu tetap kembali menemuinya hari demi hari.

"Hari ini cuaca cerah sekali—Kau bisa melihat sinar matahari yang merembes masuk kedalam kabut tipis di perairan ini…" terang suara itu di telinganya, Ia berdeham sejenak kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan sepihak yang ia lakukan "Perairan disini sangat indah, banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang tumbuh dan juga ikan-ikan lucu yang berenang-renang di sekitar sini. Sayangnya, karena selalu tertutup oleh kabut perairan ini jarang sekali di kunjungi makhluk permukaan…"

Tetapi meskipun ia sudah datang dan berbicara panjang lebar seperti sekarang, tidak akan ada jawaban yang terlontar dari lawan bicaranya. Ia hanya terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang seolah-olah berbicara seorang diri. Hal ini tidak membuatnya malu tentunya—karena setiap hari ia selalu mengunjunginya, baik untuk sekedar berbicara tentang hal-hal kecil ataupun menata rangkaian bunga disekitar tempatnya. Terkadang ia bahkan menaiki perahu kecilnya dan menempati tempat kosong disamping dirinya.

"Kau tahu—akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kau menyahuti setiap ucapanku…" tuturnya "Bicara sendirian itu sangat tidak menyenangkan, kau begitu jahat membiarkanku terus mengoceh sendirian…" tambahnya

Jemarinya meraba wajah yang terlelap itu dengan hati-hati seakan takut merusak ketenangan yang terpancar dalam ekspresinya itu. Bola mata Crymson itu memandangi sosok itu lekat-lekat dengan senyuman sedih "Seandainya kau bisa terbangun… Aku ingin sekali meliaht wajahmu—Kau pasti terlihat tampan sama tampannya saat kau sedang terlelap seperti ini. Aku selalu membayangkan apa reaksimu kalau kau melihatku…" terangnya membelai pipi itu

Sekali lagi tak akan ada respon yang ia dapatkan—Ia tak mengerti sebenarnya, kenapa Sang Pangeran yang berada di atas perahu kecil itu tak pernah terbangun. Selalu saja terlelap dalam tidur yang tak pernah bisa ia usik, bahkan nyanyian yang dinyanyikan olehnya tak sanggup membuatnya membuka kelopak matanya. Tetapi, Ia tidak bisa berada jauh dan meninggalkan sosok itu sendirian—Ia selalu mengunjunginya, memandanginya, menyentuhnya. Ia tak pernah bisa berhenti untuk selalu bertemu.

"Pangeranku… Aku harus kembali…" bisiknya lalu mengecup dahinya dengan lembut "Mimpi indah selalu—Aku akan mengunjungimu besok…" tambahnya sebelum menyelam memasuki perairan meninggalkan sosok yang masih terlelap di atas perahu kecil itu.

Dan sampai seterusnya, Duyung itu tak henti-hentinya menemui Sang Pangeran yang tak pernah membuka matanya.

* * *

**Terima kasih telah membaca~**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun jalan cerita**

**Salam kenal bagi para Author-san di Fandom**


End file.
